


Freezing

by Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Freezing to death, Team panicking slightly but not letting them know, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69/pseuds/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69
Summary: Oneshot (unless I change my mind) Keith and Lance trapped in a cave on an ice planet or something, Lance is injured and they're both freezing to death. Just like a twenty minute speed write I randomly did. Also on my Tumblr FYI





	Freezing

Trapped.

  
Keith desperately hacked at the massive frozen wall blocking their escape with his bayard. Chips of ice flew from where he struck bouncing off his armour and onto the stone ground, his attempts at cutting through unavailing. He yelled in frustration, striking harder. They couldn’t be trapped.

  
“Keith! Keith, STOP!” Keith winced pausing only because of the volume of Pidge’s voice through the coms in his helmet. He stood heaving not even having enough breath to respond.  
“Hitting the cave wall is pointless, it’s to hard, you won’t get out that way. You have to wait till we get to you!”

  
Keith shook his head, breathing hard. “We can’t wait. We—Lance needs a pod right now.”

  
“I’m f-fine,” Lance protested from where he sat a few meters away his back against the wall and his teeth chattering. “Keith, it’s—it’s oh-k-kay.”

  
“Shut up, Lance.” Keith ordered. “You’re in shock. You aren’t even thinking straight.”

  
“A-am t-too,” Lance retorted. He would’ve stuck out his tongue if he wasn’t shivering so much.

  
Keith ignored him.

  
“Just, hang tight okay? We’re working as fast as we can,”

  
“J-just ch-chill for a—for a m-minute K-Keith.” Lance managed to say though it was clearly taking him a lot of effort to do so. “I’ll b-be f-fine.” He giggled at his own pun. “Ch-chill, h-ha.”

  
Keith growled sheathing his bayard. “Pidge shut off Lance’s coms, he doesn’t know what’s going on anyway.”

  
“H-hey!”

  
“Fffffffabulous, just fabulous! Keith, we might be longer then initially estimated.” There was a scuffling sound on the other side of the coms.

  
“Wh-“ Keith clenched his teeth cutting off what he wasn’t willing to admit was a shiver. “What do you mean?”

  
“Don’t worry about it.” Pidge growled. “Just, focus on getting Lance warm.”

  
Keith kicked the wall in frustration one more time before bringing to make his way over to the limp boy. “Copy that. Just, try to hurry up okay?”

  
“We’re doing our best Keith,” Pidge assured him. Was it his imagination or did they sound…worried?

  
Keith shook his head. Dropping to one knee next to Lance who had started mumbling deliriously he adjusted the paldian's lopsided helmet. “Hang on Lance,” He muttered. “They’ll be here soon.”

  
Lance looked at him eyes slightly unfocused. “Why’re you so worried?” He mumbled quietly looking confused.

  
A feeling of dread settled across his chest at Lance’s voice.

  
“Guys, he stopped shivering.”

  
“What?! He—oh ffff— That was fast. Okay, um, Keith?”

  
“Yeah,” Keith rubbed his hand against his own chest a little uncomfortably. It was feeling a little weird.

  
“In the supply pack, there should be an emergency blanket, you need to get it out of the bag and get it around Lance ASAP. It’s self heating so it should help him get warm again.”  
“Kay,” Keith staggered to his feet a little unsteadily feeling lighter then he should. “Just gimme a minute,”

  
It took longer then he would’ve liked to locate the pack but he did eventually did find it, half buried under a mixture of ice and snow. He dug around inside the pack until he found the emergency blanket. Rubbing his arms a little he opened it and attempted to activate it. The blanket remained dormant no sign of getting warmer of lightning up in any way. Keith tried a few more times. Nothing.

  
“It’s n-not w-working.” He finally said forgetting to stop his teeth from chattering.

  
There was silence on the other side of the coms for a few seconds. “Keith, are you shivering?”

  
Silence.

  
“N-no?”

  
Silence.

  
“Okay, change of plans, Keith, get back over to Lance.”

  
“K-kay,” Keith mumbled. He stumbled over to him.

  
Lance mumbled something incoherently from where he sat slumped against the cave wall as Keith approached. His eyes were only half open.

  
“Y-yeah, m-me t-too.” Keith said back.

  
“Lance,” Pidge said. “I need you to stay awake Lance.”

  
Lance mumbled something again.

  
“Keith, make sure he stays awake,”

  
Keith knocked on Lance’s helmet. “Hey, L-Lance,”

  
Other then a slight fluttering of his eyelids he didn’t respond.

  
“H-he’s n-not respond—responding.” Keith reported. “Th-that’s b-bad r-right?”

  
Silence.

  
“Okay, Keith, you need to take off his armour,” Pidge instructed. “Then get him into the blanket.”

  
“K-kay,” Keith managed. He didn’t think to question why or even consider it might be out of the ordinary.

  
Piece by piece Lance’s paladin armour was removed. By the time he reached the last piece Keith’s hands were shaking so badly he could hardly grasp the straps. He didn’t even have enough energy to be annoyed. Pidge kept talking to him the entire time until finally their voice faded into part of the background.

  
Lance had long since fallen asleep and his chest rose and fell steadily, body now clad in only the thin body suit that they always wore under the armour and his helmet which Pidge had mentioned keeping on for some reason.

  
Keith managed to wrap the blanket around him.

  
Pidge said something and Keith tried to tell them to keep it down. Their voice was hurting his ears. Groaning a little Keith slumped against the wall next to Lance his teeth chattering. He just needed to close his eyes for a minute.

  
“KEITH!” Shiro’s voice cut through the fog Keith hadn’t realized was clouding his thoughts. “I know this is going to sound counter productive but I need you take your armour off too.”  
Keith’s eyebrows creased. “Sh-Shrio?” His words slurred.

  
“Keith, take your armour off.” Shiro’s words were sharp and Keith blinked.

  
“Off-f?”

  
“Now Keith, take it off.”

  
Keith groggily tugged at the clasps of his armour. His hands were trembling so badly he couldn’t get a grip on them. “C-can’t.”

  
“Yes you can, now take it off!” Shiro’s biting voice ordered though the coms.

  
Clenching his teeth to keep them from chattering so badly Keith clawed at his straps. It seemed to take an eternity but eventually he got one armguard off, then the other. His numb fingers tingled uncomfortably as some feeling came back into them. The dull pain woke him up long enough to get the rest of the armour off.

  
Breathing shallowly Keith let his head rest on the wall and he looked over at Lance. He hadn’t moved for a long time and his lips were almost as blue as his armour.

  
Keith felt his chest wrench painfully. Was he even still breathing? “G-guys, L-Lance—“

  
“We know, Keith, get in the blanket with Lance. You need to get warm.”

  
Keith blinked slowly. In the…blanket. Okay. Keith crawled the short distance to sit directly next to Lance and it took a while to get the blanket over both of them, he ended up having to have them laying on the ground but he did it.

  
He licked his cracked lips. Everything felt a bit numb. On the bright side he wasn’t shivering anymore.

  
“Keith, your body temperature is still dropping, you need to get closer to Lance.” Shiro said.

 

Keith nodded slowly before mumbling. “Okay.”

  
He pressed his body against Lance’s hugging him close so they were chest to chest careful to avoid Lance’s injured leg.

  
Everything was a bit numb and Keith just wanted to sleep. He let the forehead of his helmet rest against Lance’s.

  
“Keith? KEITH DO NOT CLOSE YOUR EYES.”

  
“But I’m tired,” Keith tried to say but his tongue didn’t seem to be working so the words came out slurred.

  
“I know, but if you fall asleep you might now wake up.”

  
Keith frowned. That didn’t sound very good. But his eyes were really heavy and everything else felt so light.

  
“Keith, I need you to stay awake. Talk to me, don’t fall asleep!” Shiro’s voice jerked Keith awake. He hadn’t realized his eyes were closing.

  
“Cold.” He murmured. How long had they been in the cave?

  
“Yeah, I know, we’re coming Keith, you just gotta hang on.”

  
Was Lance breathing?

  
Keith couldn’t tell. He needed to rest his eyes, just for a minute.


End file.
